Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced April 9, 2012 by FOX. Source Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of 8PM EST. Source It will consist of 22 episodes. Source. They will start shooting in July as stated by Lea Michele. Source Main Cast On May 17th, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for season four, though, not necessarily for the entire season as they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. Source At one point, it was announced that Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe) would become a regular, http://www.eonline.com/news/watch_with_kristin/glee_villain_gets_series_regular_role/284860 although this news was not made official by Fox or anyone else on the show. *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Recurring Cast Confirmed *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA Source *Kate Hudson as TBA (6 episodes) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source Unknown *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe. *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Alex Newell as Wade Adams *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Other Cases *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. Source *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday would come back if she was asked. *Gloria Estefan has expressed interest in coming back. Source *The winner of the season two of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. Confirmed Departures *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. They will also help out in New Directions. The members of the Cheerios will become advisors. Source *The fourth season will get back to the underdogs status for the characters. Source *This season will be very pop-culture based. Source *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." Source *Will and Emma won't get married right away. Source *Will and Sue will get new enemies (Roz Washington). Source *Will and Sue will be friends. Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance. *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes. She will be playing as the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute which will include 8 of her songs. Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source They are looking into shooting in NYC too. Source *Shooting for Season 4 starts July 2012. Source References Category:Season Four Episodes